New Desire
by LalitaGupta
Summary: After the incident with the Crest Master, Sasha and Mafuyu feel new desires. Rated M. MafuyuXSasha
1. Chapter 1

**HI! This is the first FanFiction I ever wrote, so I'm so sorry about the grammar errors, you know english is not my first language so i had few errors i would like to correct.**

**So I will remake it! Stay with me till the end! **

**And thanks for all the reviews, favorites, messages! I love you guys! Hope for more of it!**

**It's situated after the incident with the crest master, after chapters 28, 29 of the manga!**

**So, enjoy…. as you know I don´t own Seikon no Qwaser. :D**

**Chapter 1: Instincts**

Sasha was feeling weird. Normally he was a calm and reserved person, but now he was feeling like a wolf in cage. He sat on the chair of the dining room looking at a blank spot on the wall. He really was irritated. The images of the possesed Hana touching Mafuyu were dancing into his mind. Every time he remembered that situation, he surely would snap. He fisted his hands and hit the dining table. He knew, he really knew it was nothing, just that Hana had been controlled, but he couldn't stand it, he couldn't accept it. The silver boy tried to ignore the quiet voice in his head that told him the reason of his angst, _you wanted her, someone did what you wanted to do..._

"SHUT UP!" Sasha yelled, he was too proud to admit it but damn he did want her to be his. His mind started to flew: his hands touching her while she trembled beneath him, his lips kissing her as his tongue tasted her, her hands touching him in a way it was forbbiden...and soon the guy started to feel aroused. _What are you thinking stupid!_ He thought bumping his head on the table.

Suddenly the qwaser heard footsteps. Cursing his bad luck, Sasha decided for a quick run away a second later Mafuyu entered the room, with no one else than Hana and Ekaterina behind her. The tundra boy stood there quiet as he glared the cause of his growing anger. He couldn´t care less about the before possesed girl, that as soon as she felt her life treatened, she hid behind her master that snorted ligthly at her cowardish.

"What are you doing here!"

"Ohh, we're in a bad mood" said Ekaterina sarcasticly "you should knee in front of me as soon as you see me"

"Knee? Don't push your luck!" He said preparing to fight.

"Come on, Sasha, stop it." Said Mafuyu smacking his head, earning a death glare from the beautiful boy, "You too, Katja!"

"Hmph" Ekaterinad closed her eyes and threw her hair backwards, "I didn't come here because I wanted to, I have a letter for you" she said throwing the letter to the iron qwaser and making her way to the door "I don´t know why i should bring it to you but there you have it!"

Sasha started to open the envelope as soon as the so called queen left their apartment. "That stupid priest was too lazy to come here, huh" He felt a really curios Mafuyu behind him trying to read the letter as well. That made him smirk sexily but hopefully nobody notice it.

"Dear Alexander, due to all the mishaps we had been confronting, I think it's a very good idea for you and your company to have a little vacation period, just to relax and regain strength. You have a week. Good Luck"

Sasha read the letter one more time only to be sure if he was reading what his brain was processing. _A week? What the hell i´m going to do in a week?_ His face was blank but his hands trembled in anger, thing that Mafuyu noticed, knowing his bad mood was getting worse. Sasha wasn't the type of people who liked to sit and do nothing. She sighed and smiled at him, patting his head.

"Take it easy Sasha, I´m going to make some borscht for dinner ok?" The girl winked him thing that made the tundra boy smile.

"Yeah that would be great"

Mafuyu blushed a little. A _tender smile? He was wearing a tender smile? What the heck?_ Thought Mafuyu making her way to the kitchen.

Left alone Sasha sighed, sitting on the couch while his eyes reviewed the letter one more time, finding something at the end of the piece of paper that took his breath away…"P.D. Knowing you, right know, I bet that you want to kill me, but I have ideas for you to spend your vacations: the mountains, a short trip, stay at home relaxing, the beach… think Sasha-Kun, a whole week with only Mafuyu-chan."

"THAT STUPID FAKE PRIEST!" Sasha snapped, ripping the letter in thousand pieces and throwing them to the air in a very impressive speed. A wild blush started to appear in his face. "Like I care about that" He pouted laying down on the couch, felling his cheeks burning. He closed his eyes and tried not to think in him making out with Mafuyu. He hit his forehead _What's happening to me?_ _Since when i'm so...pervert..._ He knew he wasn't thinking the same way towards Mafuyu since the incident with the crest master and his beloved Water Sanctuary, but somehow he was trying to ignore it, without succes.

After a while Mafuyu entered to the living room quietly. The girl spotted her beloved silver boy sleeping peacefully on the couch. A smile appeared over her face. The peaceful Sasha deligthed the girl in some way. She sat near him and caressed his hair, thinking about what will happen if he wakes up, he probably would push her away. She giggled imagining an embarrased Sasha but then she frowned looking at him carefully. She slowly started to trace with her index finger his body, from his collar bone to his belly, stopping at the belt of his black pants. He was younger than her, but she didn't care because he acted like he was over her age most of the time. His body, although he was thirteen, was well built and had a lot of scars, proof of his battles and trainings. His face was beautiful,he had a look that could melt her and at the same time made her shiver with a quiet desire she never ever admitted to him, his lips…

"Pervert" She gasped in surprise as a bright red started to show in her face. Sasha was awake, looking at her, with his shining green eyes, "what are you trying to pull?" he said with a playful smirk.

"Nothing!" She nearly shouted, "I was trying to wake you up" she said looking away from his gaze. Her fingers moved through her hair nervously, while she stood up in a attemp to return to the kitchen "Dinner is rea-"

She didn't spect it, really, that was why when Sasha grabbed her hand a pulled her down, making her landing between his legs, with her back against his chest, she couldn't move, neither breath. Her heart started to pound soundly as she felt Sasha lips over her neck, kissing her hot and smooth flesh "Sasha! What are you doing!"

"I don't know…" he said continued his ministrations to her neck, then her back, caressing her leg with his left hand. Lucky for him she was wearing a short skirt and a tank top "…I'm only following my instincts" She started to pant a little overwhelmed by her arouse as she started to tremble with desire. His lips were so warm against her skin, his touch was so kind. "Sasha…" she said in the sexiest way he could ever imagine, making him wanting to go forward.

His hands started to go up under her tank top, tracing his belly, towards her breasts, massaging them, making her moan in pleasure when his fingers found an erected nipple. A smirk appeared over his face, he liked that sound, he liked the feeling, he wanted to hear her voice louder, he wanted to feel more, he wanted her to moan only for him. She started to give in Sasha caresses, felling it, wanted to fell more of him, so she do something unexpected...

She kissed him.

Sasha widened his eyes in shock. He didn't expect a kiss. His instics reacted and he accepted it, returning it and given her a mind explosion thanks to the passion of both. But all went to hell when the bell rang, making them snap out from their trance, stepping to reality. "What the fuck?"

Mafuyu got free from Sasha embrace, and went quickly to the door, still panting, feeling her legs so weak, than in any moment she would fell. An envelope was under the door "To Sasha-kun".

"It´s for you" She said, handing the envelope to him.

_Why the hell did they have to ring the bell to hand over an envelope? It was getting good. Damn it. I'm going to need a cold shower._ Irritated, Sasha opened the envelope, looking at a flushed and nervous Mafuyu going to the kitchen "Dinner is ready, Sasha"

Sasha smirked again, "maybe this vacations aren't going to be so bad" he said to himself. In the envelope, were two invitations that made Sasha mind flew away. "… that fucking priest…"

_What's going on? I don't know this Sasha! More importantly, what the heck in going on with me? I can believe I kissed him!_ Mafuyu was still aroused, felling the kisses and touches of Sasha burning in her skin. She started to wash the used pots and plates trying to calm down her feelings and arouse. But it was useless when she heard him entering the kitchen and sitting to eat dinner. She felt his glare in her back.

"Sasha" she said nervously trying to distract her mind and his mind "what was in the letter?" she still felt her own blush, her cheeks burning and her core so hot and screaming for attention although she decided to ignore it.

"Ohh that was nothing important" he said like nothing had happened but with a playful tone and smirk that Mafuyu, thanks to her attemps to calm down herself, missed. "it was an invitation for the two of us to a hotel in the beach, the stupid priest send it to us"

Mafuyu eyes went wider; her blush went wild and the glass on her hand fell, crashing "wha-wha-what? For the two of us?"

Sasha smirked "Yeah, just for the two of us" and started to eat his borscht.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The beach**

The sea was delicious, the sun was bright, the people were happy and loud, but Alexander Nikolaevich Her never before was so frustrated and humiliated in his life. His so awaited "trip to the beach with just Mafuyu" was a fraud, a completly fraud. Ekaterina and the recently hated Hana Katsuragi were with them, also Fujiomi Tasuku and Mutsumi.

_WHAT THE FUCK!_ He yelled in his mind, kicking the wall of the room he shared with Fujiomi a hundred times. _"I was tricked by that fake priest!"_

On the other hand, Mafuyu was a little relieved. She didn't want to face Sasha for the embarrassment she were feeling. She was having that torn and unpure desires for him, for his touch and his body. She had even kissed him, even worse they nearly had sex if the bell hadn't rang. She still couldn't believe it. "Oh my god…" she said lying in the bed with her eyes closed.

"Are you ok?" Mafuyu opened her eyes, founding a curious Mutsumi looking at her. "You are different today…" said Mutsumi.

"I'm fine"

"No, I think something is wrong" Mutsumi sat on Mafuyu´s bed, looking at the ceiling, with her hand in her jaw. She thought for a brief moment, with an intrigued Mafuyu looking at her. "I KNOW!" she shouted immediately, "Sasha did something to you, didn't he".

The bright red of Mafuyu face told Mutsumi everything. She grinned "So how was he?" she said leaning to be face to face with the embarrassed girl. "Did he did it well? Or is he still a kid who knows nothing about love and passion?" The brown haired girl was very curious and was making a lot of funny faces "You know… Sasha never touched me… well… except when he wanted soma, that's all… I always was curious about his sexy side…"

"What are you saying! We didn't have sex!" said Mafuyu exasperated.

A little disappointed, Mutsumi smirked "But you nearly do it, don't you? I know very well that kind of expression on your face" she said. "Well, I can tell Sasha's feelings for you a very strong so I will help you to catch his attention…maybe you can have something more from him in this trip"

Mafuyu felt a sudden chill. Mutsumi had an evil glare, and she didn't like it.

The refreshing wind was brushing Sasha face. His eyes were watching at the noisy people around him. He gritted his theet in anoyance. He was wearing a black swimsuit below the knee and a black sleeveless t-shirt, his skin was covered in sunblock and his sunglasses were hiding his deathly glare. Thanks to the wind he had a messy hair that gave him a really sex appeal, he didn't knew he have it. Normal girls, who didn't knew him of course, were sending him smiles, giggles, kisses, sexy glares, and everything they could to catch his attention. And, of course, he ignored them, all of them.

"Man, you're no fun" Fujiomi patted his shoulder "they are craving for you"

"I don't care, those stupid girls can´t make my heart tremble" said Sasha "why they are taking so long only to change their clothes!" he said with an irritated tone.

"Girls are like this man" Fiujiomi sighted in resignation as Sasha cocked an eyebrown to him "they took hours to be ready, HOURS!"

Sasha opened his mouth to respond but he didn't say anything. He was too absorbed with the view. Mafuyu was coming to him, with a beautiful black bikini. Her curves were covered with an opened creamy jacket and her hair was brushed by the wind. Beside her were Mutsumi, with a triumphal face as she saw Sasha expression.

"Mutsumiiii! You are beautiful as ever!" Fujiomi said hugging Mutsumi hearted eyed as the girl giggled cutely.

Sasha couldn't speak nor take his eyes away from Mafuyu, he even had took off his sunglasses. She was in front of him, nearly naked. _Bi-ki-ni. Hoo-lee crap._ He had saw her naked before, but this time was different. Those times his feelings weren't stronger. Those times he was starting to realize his feelings. Now he fully understanded the situation. The difference was clear even for outsiders.

His desires started to grew again, his lust was burning in his beautiful green eyes "Mafuyu you…"

She was flushed. Her heart was pounding so hard that she swore Sasha could hear it. Her nervousness started to show. She didn't think and ran away from him, leaving a shocked Sasha behind.

"What the-"

"Oh" said Mutsumi, trying not to laugh.

"Hahahahahaha I didn't expect her run away from you!" Fujiomi was laugthing loudly "You should see your face! hahahahaha Priceless!"

Sasha deathly glared him feeling the urge to kill him, it was so humiliating, so frustrating.

"Ok…. Sasha….calm down" Mutsumi stopped the iron qwaser, who was holding his weapon in the air, ready to behead Fujiomi. "You know this is a delicate matter, and it's all your fault!"

"What!"

"Yes...yes…she is going to run away from you always if you keep looking her like that" said Mutsumi with her hands in her waist, scolding Sasha. "You must to calm down yourself first"

The silver boy looked confused. He looked at her like what? he then realized that maybe,just maybe he was eating her whole with his eyes. He was so rigth. In reality Sasha eyes only did one thing, show his entire lust and melt Mafuyu with a reciprocate desire that scared her so much she didn't know what to do, not that Sasha knew this of course and that was what made his so unsure to act. He opened his mouth to talk but Fujiomi cut him "You know man, she is nervous, very, very nervous and embarrassed, so in this kind of situation, the guy should be calmer and show her that everything is going to be alrigth"

"Be honest with her!" Mutsumi grinned.

Sasha thought for a moment again. Calmer… usually he is calmer than the tomboyish Mafuyu, but in this kind of situations, he just couldn't control himself.

He then nodded and turn himself in the direction his maria had run.

Mafuyu was walking by the seashore. "I shouldn't have run away from Sasha" whispered the maria to herself with a sad look. She loved him? Yeah… she did, and she was sure he felt something for her too. But all of this was new for her and she didn't know what to do…or how to react. Maybe she had to return to him and try to talk thing first, she wasn't sure.

"Look brother" Mafuyu bumped with two boys that she unnoticed thanks to her train of thougths "what a girl"

They didn't look normal. They were too tanned, and had a very malicious look in their eyes. She felt her whole body shiver in fear.

"Please let me pass" She said frowning, regaining composure.

"But we want to have fun with you" said one of the guys, grabbing her wrist "You don't want to?"

"No! Leave me alone!" said louder Mafuyu trying to break free of his grasp.

One guy held her with more strength and the other started to touch her waist "Mmm… you are good material… I so want to fuck you…"

Suddenly a rock came flying, hitting the ground. If the guys hadn't moved, they would probably have died crushed by the huge thing. Mafuyu could break free and looked for the person who had trew the rock. She knew who he was, she just wanted to confirm it. She then saw Sasha walking towards them. She shivered immediately. His killing aura was so dark, so huge and suffocating, that she were petrified and a strange anxiety grew within her. She crossed ligthly her legs and bit her bottom lip.

"I´m going to kill you" he said with a deathly glare "I´m going to rip you in pieces… wait even better…I will torture you" he started to approach the guys that were trembling in fear until he were inches from their frames laying on the sand. "I will cut your legs so slowly that you will never forget the feeling, then I will separate your arms from your body, so you could never ever touch someone again, finger by finger, nail by nail, rib by rib…"

He couldn't finish, because the guys were dashing for their so loved lives. He sighed then went to Mafuyu, who was still looking at him with wider eyes.

"Sasha…I…thanks…." She said blushing a little.

"I´m sorry" said Sasha. One hand went to his neck "you know, my intensions were never to scare you, I just wanted to be with you and everything but I can't control myself very much right know so I'm just going to be away from you for while to sort my mind"

"Be… away?" Mafuyu started to feel terrified "Wait! I don't want you to be away from me!" she shouted and then shut herself with her own hand. she felt her cheeks burning again.

Sasha just smiled at her, and went closer. He caressed her face with his palm "but I might end doing something you don't want to, and that will scare you more. I promised to protect you and you are important to me so… I-

Mafuyu hugged him with her eyes closed tigthly. Sasha eyes went wider, but he returned the hug. "Sasha…I…"

"Mafuyu… I'm sorry… but I… I´m feeling very weak you know"

Sneaky boy...

Before Mafuyu could talk, Sasha's hands removed the top of her bikini, exposing her breast and started to suck soma very roughly. Mafuyu started to moan in pleasure. One of her hands went to Sasha hair. She was melting in Sasha caresses. One of Sasha hands where on her waist, the other on her other breast, massaging it, playing with her erect nipple as he enjoyed Mafuyu moans. Without letting Mafuyu go, he pushed her against a near wall rock. His lips started to trace her body, his hands burned against her soft skin, his tongue started to taste her. Mafuyu moans invited him to go forward. He was panting, but his hand started to go to her inner part.

"Sasha…"

"Mafuyu…I…. told you… I can´t control myself… anymore…." And with that he put his fingers inside Mafuyu, felling her arousal and her wetness.

She was ready for him...he smirked.

Mafuyu back arched and her moans were louder as his fingers started to move. She shut her eyes and her nails dug in Sasha skin. She could feel his fingers down her and his tongue on her neck and breast. He was building a time bomb inside her, and the countdown was starting.

On the other hand, Sasha was hard. He wanted to fulfill his need right away, he didn't want to wait but he was enjoying Mafuyu sexy cries, so he continued. She climaxed with a loud "Ahhhh". Her knees became weak and she lost balance and fell, only to be supported by Sasha arm who was looking at her in the eyes, his eyes full of lust while he was licking his fingers smirking. She blushed more, he was so sexy, so wild and so beautiful. She wanted him.

He looked at the sky, before they knew it was dark. He sighed. He then looked at Mafuyu just to hear her say "not here…" between her hard breathing. He smiled, kissing her in the lips, then in the forehead "ok…"

They looked at moon a little while, just for Mafuyu to regain her strength, then they went back to the hotel, only to found out that Sasha was sought for attempting a murder against to poor guys, who were simply trying to pick up pretty girls.

…..

Extra: Ekaterina and Hana NEVER left their room. Hohoho

….

So this is the second chapter. I wrote it very sleepy so I'm sorry for the grammatical errors.

I like this story, and like I said in the chapter one, it is my first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it and please send me reviews. I would be more than happy to receive it.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mountains

Mafuyu was astonished, shocked, she couldn't understand what was happening. Sasha, the thundra boy, was ignoring her, better said, Sasha was being normal. After their "sexual incident", called like that by Mafuyu, Sasha hadn't tried to make a move on her, neither to approach her or to touch her, anything. This was a complete shock for the girl, because a couple days ago the boy was craving for her, claiming that he couldn't control himself. Mafuyu sighed, she didn't want to admit her disappointment of course.

What the fifteen year girl didn't know was that Sasha was planning it, yes the little guy had a perverse plan in his mind. He had planned and overseen everything, from the calm "good morning Mafuyu", to the cold "good night". It was punishment, her punishment. After their encounter at the beach, the girl had been distant to him. She hadn't avoid him, it was worse, she didn't face him, and she didn't look him into the eyes. Also, it didn't help much that for the whole "two days trip to the beach", Sasha had been under surveillance by the police for threatening (almost kill) two men to death. So he concluded, with a huge effort, that he will punish her ignoring her, no touching her, no kissing her or flirting with her so Mafuyu will come to him, begging for him.

Tree days had passed since the vacation period started, one day since the punishment started and he already could see the disconfort but desire Mafuyu was having. He smirked mischievously when in the fourth day, their beloved priest sent the whole gang to the mountains to a hot spring hotel.

"_My dear little lambs, I was so happy when I saw your faces after your trip to the beach. They were so refreshing, but I couldn't help but to notice that Alexander-kun and Mafuyu-chan were too serious and worried about something, so I have this present for you. Please enjoy." _

"Little lambs? That stupid fake priest is making fun of us… no I have the feeling he's making fun of me only**"** Sasha said to himself irritated. Mafuyu giggled, but Sasha didn't look her. _Did I did something wrong?_ Mafuyu was starting to get impatient and nervous as a chain of doubts crossed her mind. Maybe Sasha didn't want to be with her anymore. She sighed

After forty minutes in bus and twenty walking, they arrived to a beautiful traditional hot spring hotel. It was huge and refreshing so the girls couldn't hide their excitement. "HOT SPRINGS!" shouted Mutsumi and Mafuyu. Fujiomi and Sasha exchanged intrigued looks, and Ekaterina just smiled looking with the corner of her eye to Hana, who was trembling for who knows what the princess did or was doing to her.

An old lady was waiting for them in the entrance of the hotel, with a tall guy who took their luggage and showed them the way to their rooms. They learned that the guy was the owner son, who was working there for a short period of time. And this guy (unfortunately and to Sasha displease and...ahem...anger) didn't waste time, setting his eyes in Mafuyu. He flirted with yhe girl, looking at her with playfull but lusty eyes but the worst was that she didn't notice it (poor dense Mafuyu) so she continued with the conversation as if they had always known each other.

_So, she can't face me, but she can talk to this bug here. _And, ladies and gentlemen, that was the first time Sasha felt jealousy. And that wasn't good. His plan was being ruined, and he didn't like that. But he will make her beg for him, so he didn't gave up and started thinking.

"**These are the rooms" **Sasha heard as they arrived to their rooms. "**The person who called booked three rooms for two days. He said something about couples, so you can choose the room more convenient for each one. Also we have a premium package for couples, so feel free to ask for it at reception".**

"**We are not couples"** everyone turned stone when their brains processed it was Sasha who had spoken, **"so boys with boys and girls with girls".** Before waiting for someone reply, he grabbed his backpack and Fujiomi collar, dragging him (the guy was shouting his lover name) to a room. Everyone looked shocked, especially Mafuyu, anger started to grew.

"**Idiot"** she murmured, hiding her disappointment once again **"well, I think that means Mutsumi-san and I will share a room"** and with that everyone parted to their rooms.

...

"**So… can I know why I won't sleep with my dear Mutsumi tonight?" **Said an irritated Fujiomi "**You know… we wanted to do it today".** Sasha rolled his eyes (lucky bastard). He sat on his futon, crossing his arms.

"**It is part of my plan"**

Fujiomi looked at him with intrigued eyes and arched an eyebrow. **"Start talking".**

...

Mafuyu sat on the floor, unpacking her clothes with Mutsumi, who looked at her bag and sighed. **"I was planning to wear this tonight with Tasuku"** Mafuyu turned and saw a sexy see-through red baby doll. She blushed wildly **"You…you…you... will you wear that Mutsumi-san?"**

Mutsumi looked at her flushed face and grinned. Mafuyu was still an innocent girl, she will had to teach her. **"I love Tasuku, so I will wear it...but can you tell me why Sasha didn't want to sleep with you, when back in the beach you two were obviously doing something naughty?" **she winked at her and then a devil smirk appeared on her face.

Mafuyu just looked to her hands**. "I… think I can't face him for the embarrassment I feel"** she said **"I didn't know what to do when it comes to se…se….sex" **a wild red started to show in her face **"and I don't want to admit it but I wa…wa…want…"** she sighed **"…him".**

"**Oh my god Mafuyu-chan you're so cute!"** Mutsumi threw herself to Mafuyu, hugging her **"I will help you"** she said and started with "the talk", but Mafuyu was feeling more nervous and embarrassed with every word she was saying, hiding her face with the palms of her hands. "**Well I think this won't help at all" Mutsumi scratched the back of her neck and then she** started to search for a something in her bag. "Bingo!" She then handed a blue book to Mafuyu, an erotic book. **"It will help you, read it".**

**...**

"**So basically, your plan is to make Oribe crave for you… mmm… not bad"** said Fujiomi, who was surprised that the "tsundere boy" had the sexual side in him. **"Why don't you use your sexiness?" **

"**Ha?" **

"Man I cant belive i'm talking with you about this...y**our sexiness" **Fujiomi pointed to him **"Seduce her subtly, like looking at her without doing anything or something more… you know what I mean!"** Fujiomi was making a good point there. Seduce her subtly...Sasha hadn't thought about it...till now.

He smirked.

...

So after they arranged their things, they went to a tour through the mountains. All of them of course, unfortunately for Hana, who was in a very happy mood, only god know why. The weather was calm but very hot. The sun was shining and the pure air refreshed their faces and lungs. His guide was the tall guy from before, but this time Sasha had the upper hand and the confident.

They were relaxing in a little lake and the boy was explaining something about royalty ancestors to Ekaterina and Hana. Fujiomi and Mutsumi were nowhere, but everybody knew that they mustn't look for them (only if they wanted to find and erotic scene) and that they will come back after a while. So Mafuyu sat under a tree in front of the lake and started to read her new acquired book, of course hiding it with a magazine.

Bad idea, after a while, Mafuyu was a little aroused. Her cheeks were bright red and she thightened her legs together as she was sweating a little, but she didn't stop reading until she heard a familiar voice shouting "**It so hot, I can't stand it!"**

She looked up and what she saw was like a bullet to her brain...and to her arousal. Sasha was so hot that sank his head in the lake and then he removed it, leaving the drops travel from his hair, to his eyes then to his lips, his neck, his collar bone, his chest, his… Mafuyu just hit her head with her hand. Sasha looked at her and when she looked at him again he smirked, liking the water from his lips. Her eyes went wider, her jaw dropped a little and she tightened her legs again instinctively, knowing she was wet.

"**What are you reading" **He finally said, breaking the eye contact, standing very close to her.

"**Eh…ah…a magazine"** she said, successfully hiding the erotic book in her bag and handing a towel to him. **"Do you finally feel like talking to me?"**

"**Well…"** Sasha said grabbing the towel **"you didn't take your eyes off me, so I feel like doing it**" He put the towel in his neck and go, leaving a flushed Mafuyu wide eyed. _Oh my god!_

After that, and thanks to the book, everything that Sasha did was a total turn on for Mafuyu. His wild look, when Fujiomi teased him, his sweaty body, his words, his lips…everything. Not to mention that when they returned to the hotel, Sasha took his t-shirt off, because "it was too hot to wear one".

The mental images started to flew in her brain. All the sceneries described in the book had for protagonists Sasha and her. She was blushing more and more, feeling her arousal increase, her wetness incontrollable, and the way he was acting, without touching her, it was the worst. She needed him right away. She looked at his back. She wanted to touch him, to kiss him so bad but she just restrained her desire.

The real problem was when they decided to go to bathe to the hot springs. She looked at the blue robe she was wearing. She had nothing behind it, and Sasha was the same, she thought. Blushing more, she took the book and read the last pages of it. She had managed to finish the book during the day, without anyone to notice and of course because it wasn't a big and difficult book (didn't want to admit her naugthy side). She closed the book and nervously she went to hot springs.

Unfortunately, when she arrived to the women hot springs there was a sign "_We are sorry for the inconvenient, but we are cleaning the bath. Please feel free to go to another bath_". Apparently a bunch of little girls, who were in the same hotel with their family, had left the women bath a disaster. Mafuyu sighed, so where were everybody?. She looked to both sides when suddenly she met with the men hot springs. _"Co-ed hot springs, only for today"._

She blushed and turn around when a hand came from behind and grab her shou**lder "Come on "** said Mutsumi and Fujiomi, they had left the bath to look for her "**we are waiting you**" Mafuyu smiled at them **"Now that you are here, can you wait for us inside, Mutsumi wants to buy those bath oils, don't worry there is nobody" **

Mafuyu wrapped herself in a towel and went to bathe. But for her surprise, there was one person there, someone she knew very well, Sasha. _Liars! _Mafuyu blushed but didn't move. Sasha turned and saw her in only her towel. They were naked in a hot spring bath, only the two of them, because Mutsumi and Fujiomi weren't going to come back, they knew that for sure.

Mafuyu thoughts were full of Sasha _He is naked! He is naked! He is naked!_ Sasha was only there, with a towel wrapped around his lower part, staring at her, with a little blush in his cheeks but not saying a word. Her blush went wild, her body only wanted to feel Sasha's warm and her head was off. She started to walk to him but stepped on a soap on the floor and fell into the hot spring.

Stupid me!

Sasha looked at the whole scene and started laughing "How can you be so idiot?" He said smiling handsomely at her. Mafuyu only looked at him, soaked and without her towel because it flew when she fell, she approached him, grabbed his head with both hands and looked at him in the eyes **"Sasha…I can´t take it anymore"** and kissed him.

A passionate kiss but ferocious at the same time. Sasha was sitting in the hot spring, his hands in Mafuyu waist. Mafuyu was kneeling in front of him, between his legs, her arms crossed around his neck, kissing him roughly, biting his bottom lip, licking his lips, placing her tongue inside his mouth, battling with Sasha tongue, feeling each other, only breaking the kiss for air.

Their naked bodies were sticking to each other. Sasha could feel Mafuyu breasts against his chest; he could feel her between his legs. He liked that sensation, his hand started to caress her thigh, and the other went to her breast. Mafuyu moan in pleasure, breaking the kiss, gasping for air. She placed a hand in Sasha chest, and kissed his neck, then his collar bone, and then his chest. Her hand traced down his body, and she heard Sasha grunt a little. She smiled, apparently she was doing well, the book was working.

When his tongue found a nipple, her hand finally reached his crotch and she grabbed it, making the silver boy pants harder as he gasped, leaving Mafuyu breast. He wasn't big, neither small, but he was beyond good for a thirteen year old boy.

Not that she was an expert though.

Mafuyu hand went upside down, making him moan. Sasha was so weak in her hands, she liked it as her tongue traced his neck and collar bone. She then (ahem...she wasnt pervert, of course) remembered something she had read in the book. "**Sasha….why don't you sit on the verge of the bath?"** she said in with a sexy tone, but innocent look, what drove him crazy.

They kissed again, her hands traced his body one more time, his hands played with her breasts one more time... till she grabbed his crotch. She looked at his eyes before she opened her mouth _of fuck she is going to._.. and started to taste his member. _Holy shit_. Sasha head went backwards as the grunts of pleasure came out from his mouth. Mafuyu lips, tongue, everything was so delicious to him, so intoxicating. Mafuyu went faster, and he went louder, his arms were supporting his weight but started to tremble. After a while, he climaxed, and his cum went inside Mafuyu mouth. She fell on her but in the bottom of the hot springs. She looked at Sasha, who was still panting, sitting on the verge of the hot spring, his eyes shut and his head still backwards. His only support was his, right now "weak trembling arms".

Mafuyu only looked at him. He was so gorgeous, so intoxicating. It felt so good, really good. She approached him, one more time, but Sasha's hand grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her close to him, crashing his lips with her own. His kiss was so hungry, so great, she was melting. She felt his tongue, his teeth. He bit her lip and broke the kiss, smirking to her and just after he collapsed in her arms. "SASHA!"

For Sasha it was too much heat. The heat of the walk in the mountains, the heat of the hot springs and his own heat made him collapse. After a while, he opened his eyes. He was in a room, felling the fresh air of a fan in his face. He was wearing a blue bathrobe, and lying in a futon.

"**Oh god! you´re ok!"** Mafuyu said. Her face was very close to his face "**You worried me, I thought we went too far"**. She said placing his forehead against his and closing her eyes.

"**That…that was amazing Mafuyu**" he said caressing her hair "**are you sure it was you first time?"**

"**Hn"** she kissed him again, but this time sweetly. "**All that heat of the hot springs made you collapse there, I'm sorry I forgot you are weak against it"**. She gave him another kiss **"let's rest for tonight".** He looked at her. She put the other futon beside him and lied down, snuggling against him. Sasha hugged her and closed her eyes, not before licking her neck and sucking a little her creamy flesh.

She moaned.

"**Hey Mafuyu" he smirked against her neck "tomorrow you are not going to escape ok, I need some soma and of course something more"**

"**Ok"** said Mafuyu, and with that they fell asleep.

…..

Extra: Ekaterina and Hana, took a shower in the hot spring before them and then went to their room to continue the princess bullying.

Fujiomi and Mutsumi, after leaving Sasha and Mafuyu alone, put Sasha stuff in Mafuyu's room, so they could sleep together like they planned.

…

**Helloooo, this is the third chapter! I'm so happy about the reviews you send me! THANK YOU SO MUCH! **

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please keep sending me revies! BYE BYE, Take care!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm sorry for the late update! I had been busy but today I took my time to update the new chapter.**

**Well regarding the reviews… I'm very happy you like my story! Thanks for all the coments! They make me keep writing hahaha!**

**Well…enjoy! And thanks again! Take care!**

….

Chapter 4: The school

Five days have passed since the vacation period started. Obviously the first day of the trip to the mountains had been amazing for everyone. The second day of their trip, they had had a phantasmagorical experience with a the deceased lady, who was the founder of the hot springs, so they, of course "they" only include Mafuyu and Mutsumi, decided to return to the campus the fastest they could do: "the hell we are going to sleep here with that there!" were their words. Bad thing for Sasha and Fujiomi, their plans were ruined, and for Ekaterina and Hana, the teasing was over.

The afternoon they arrived to the campus, Mafuyu suddenly had a revelation: "the school…" Yes, they had vacations from the qwasers and the adepts, but not from their classes, their school. That was bad news for Sasha, and before he could complain, his dear Mafuyu was running around the house, searching for her uniform and her school bag. "You have to prepare too, we will go tomorrow!" she shouted to an already given up Sasha. _No sex today huh…_

They get up early, changed their pajamas, take their breakfast and went to the school, to their classroom, and obviously with their properly discussion in the way.

"You promise me to do it" said Sasha, hands in his pockets, looking at her with the corner of his eyes. "A promise is promise you know"

Mafuyu blushed madly and smack him in the head "Shhhhh… somebody will hear you" she said a little nervous and looking to the other students who were going to their classes.

"So what! You know you did! I don't care about school, and they treat you like trash! Why do you wanna come?"

"They treated me like trash, and school is important"

"I can´t take it anymore Mafuyu!"

"Shhhh…!"

For Sasha school was meaningless. He was very intelligent so the classes were boring to him. The other students were noisy and he didn't bother with them. He only was sitting in his desk, his left hand supporting his jaw, his eyes closed. School was slow. _What Mafuyu likes about school?_ He looked at the window. He didn't care about others, he was so horny that he could do Mafuyu in front of everyone and he will not care about that. He sighted. She definitely would hate it. He had no other choice but to wait.

"Mmm…You're thinking about sex" Sasha opened his eyes. He was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't sense Fujiomi coming to him. "Am I wrong?" Fujiomi was smirking.

Sasha closed his eyes and sighted again. He didn't have the strength to fight with Fujiomi. He looked away. "Can you tell?"

"Well yeah!" he said looking at the classroom "Your horny hormones are flooding the place"

That's when for first time of the day, Sasha looked carefully his classroom. A lot of girls were looking at him. Ones blushing and giggling, other ones whispering something and looking at him, some girls even were giving him lusty glares and sexy smirks. He was confused, and looked at Fujiomi who was laughing due to Sasha's face. "Man I never get tired of you hahahahaha" Sasha frowned. "What the hell is going on, retard!"

"Well, Oribe in not in the classroom right now so I will explain it to you fast" said Fujiomi, grabbing a chair "You are not acting normal, only sitting on your chair and sighting like a love sick dude, so the girls, who always are looking at you, noticed. Also, there is the fact that they can tell you are "needing" something" he said grinning at Sasha, whose eyes were going wider as soon as Fujiomi keep talking. "Hormones man hormones, they can be dangerous".

And it was dangerous. The day was chaotic for the poor Sasha. Girls were hitting on him like he was a hot cake they wanted no matter what. "I can give you what you want" was their phrase. He kept his cool and ignored them but it was difficult, especially when they ambushed him in the corridor or tried to steal a kiss from him, even in the middle of class. That time, Mafuyu jaw dropped "What the heck?..." and, reacting mostly instinctively, she pushed the girl aside with superhuman force. Grabbing Sasha's hand, she dragged him out the classroom.

"What do you think you are doing idiot!" she said. The fact that a girl nearly kissed him had driven her crazy to the point she didn't care if the other found about them.

Sasha was tired of the situation, but was enjoying Mafuyu jealousy attack, it was turning him on. "Are you jealous?" he said smirking. He pulled her hand, making her go closer. He kissed her passionately; the way he knows he could melt her in an instant. He pushed her to the nearest wall, never breaking the kiss, never taking his hands off her. Her legs couldn't take it anymore, and she slide down to the floor, but Sasha didn't let her go.

They were in a deserted corridor; the only thing you could hear was the moans and noises of their kiss. They were against a wall, sitting on the floor. Sasha was between Mafuyu legs, supporting her with his knees, with her arms around his neck, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Tongues battling, lips biting, breaking the kiss only for air. Sasha's tongue started to taste her skin, one of his hands in her inner part, playing with her. Mafuyu moaned, caught in her desires for him. Suddenly, they hear some voices, making them separate immediately, giving time to Sasha to stand up and regain composure "What are you two doing? You are supposed to be on class"

Two teachers were passing by. Sasha and Mafuyu were still panting, still aroused and they could feel the heat in their own bodies. "We feel very sick, it is a fever I think, and we are heading to the infirmary but she fell" Mafuyu legs were still trembling and she couldn't stand up. Sasha excuse work perfectly, Mafuyu blush also help. When the teachers were gone he helped her to stand up. "Every time you do that I lost strength in my legs, you know" she said to him. He smiled to her "I guess you will tell me that we can't do it in school right?" Mafuyu just gave him a peck on his lips. "Sorry…"

It's needless to tell you that the day didn't go like usually goes. Since their kiss in the corridor, Sasha had been skipping classes. But for Mafuyu every time was annoying. Since her abruptly interrupt of a girl will, pushed away by her superhuman force, she had been constantly bullied and teased by other girls, who were jealous or mad at her. "Alexander-san not belongs to you!" was their favorite phrase. She was boring and let her mind flew for while. She remembered the promise in the hot springs, the sensation of her hands go through his body, his heat, his intoxicating taste, his delicious kiss. She blushed for a second, she was getting wet. _Oh my god… not again…_

Sasha was also bored. He was resting on the rooftop. He sighted, Mafuyu was making him wait, and he hated that. He remembered the night in the hot springs. Her passionate kiss, her hands tracing his skin, her lips tasting him, all of him, and then and then… "Stupid heat…" said Sasha rolling aside. They could have gone all the way if he didn't have fainted. But maybe it was better this way, he knew he won't to be able to stop doing her once they had. Of course, convincing himself that it was good to wait was his way to keep his cool. _This day is so slow…_

"You're not acting normal, Mafuyu-chan. Are you ok? Said Mutsumi. The two girls were in the way to watch a basketball practice game of their school. Mafuyu wanted to distract herself with things she never used to do, and Mutsumi was tagging along.

"I´m fine Mutsumi-san, I think I'm a little… nevermind" said Mafuyu blushing, and looking away.

"You're horny!" said Mutsumi causing Mafuyu jump from surprise, and trying to shut her up with her hands. "Don't say it so loud!"

"Hahahaha, so Sasha it's not the only one controlling himself" said Mutsumi winking at her nervous friend "Tasuku said that Sasha is having an hormones attack and the girls will not leave him alone"

"Wha…hormones attack? Well I won't have to worry about that either, honestly I doubt he will come to wat…"

Mafuyu words were cut by some girl screams. They were cheers "You're so gorgeous! You're so my type! Marry me!" were some of the words Mafuyu could understand above the noise. She run to the court and saw Sasha. He just had passed some guy with an unnatural speed, scoring two points. Her jaw dropped. Had he come to play basketball? She couldn't believe it.

Of course it was a surprise. Sasha was in the rooftop when he saw the guys practicing their basketball match. So he decided to vent out his frustration with them, the poor guys whom will be his opponents, unfortunately for the basketball team. So it was a match: all the basketball team versus Sasha. Girls were going crazy, teachers were surprised and boys found an invincible opponent in all ways. Sasha was too good; he even didn't sweat, but too cruel. He didn't have openings, he didn't give them time to rest, making them suffer and ridiculing them, making them look like total amateurs, when the amateur in that sport was him.

Mafuyu only looked at him. He had the strength, he had the speed. Sasha passed two guys, made a faint and threw the ball, scoring two more points. She never took her eyes of him. She blushed, he was gorgeous, he was so skilled, he was so sexy. Sasha made a dunk and she found herself desiring him madly. She couldn't bear it. She was about to approach him but a bunch of girls passed her and threw themselves over the green eyed kid.

"Hey, what the hell you're doing?" Sasha was trying to free himself over the horny girls who were choking him. And there was when the worst happen. A girl, who take advantage of the panic, took Sasha face and kiss him. He was shocked and pushed her aside only to be victim of the other girls attacks. Mafuyu was standing there, panicking. She never had thought about it. Some other girl, more beautiful, more girly, more secure of herself, could snatch Sasha away. Her legs started to tremble for that thought. She didn't want that to happen, she would give everything for prevent that.

"I kissed him, he liked it, he felt me" The girl who kissed Sasha was shouting some meaningless words to the bunch of new admirers. Sasha was about to protest but Mafuyu spoke first.

"He felt it? He liked it? You're talking nonsense" Mafuyu passed the crazy bunch with her new born superhuman force "Mafuyu, what are you…" but before he could finish her phrase she crashed her lips with his, kissing him deeply. He gave in immediately, finding the situation another turn on. She grabbed his hair, tasted his tongue, bit his lips and make him melt in her essence.

They break the kiss, gasping for air and panting. Everyone looked at them surprised, whispering something. But they didn't care. Mafuyu looked at the girl who kissed Sasha and smirk at her "See" she said, hugging Sasha, "he didn't remember you now". The frustrated girl left immediately, as the other people, left them alone. Mutsumi also left laughing "It looks like today is the day, Mafuyu-chan".

Sasha grabbed Mafuyu and dragged her to the rooftop, slammed the door and pushed her to a wall. "You… I thought you didn't want people to know about us?" He said between the kisses and cares he was giving her. Mafuyu was against the wall, sitting on the floor with Sasha between her legs, kissing her lips, neck and her now naked breasts. He bit her nipple, making her moan loudly, answering him "I...I…just go mad…when she…kissed…ah…you…" said Mafuyu. She couldn't lie, not even think when he was doing her. He smirked. Sasha really enjoyed Mafuyu jealousy attacks.

Sasha was at his limit, he didn't think, nor hear Mafuyu sexy protest to stop "you liar" he said ripping off the condom sachet with his teeth "you know you want this" he whispered to her ear "I know you do, Oribe Mafuyu" and with that trust her.

Mafuyu felt a sudden pain. She dug her nails in Sasha's back. But her pain turned in pleasure right after. She moaned and wrapped her legs around Sasha's waist, while his hands support her. Mafuyu loudly cries were music to Sasha, inviting him to go further, to go faster, to make her come. He was so excited; he kissed her neck, tracing her skin with his lips. Mafuyu head went backwards, her eyes shut and her arms around his neck. His grunts of pleasure were the perfect company for Mafuyu moans. He trusted her faster, she tightened her legs. "Crap…I'm about to cum" They climaxed together, silencing themselves with a deep kiss.

The bell rang, announcing the end of the day. "Do you think they will be alright?" said Mutsumi to a distracted Fujiomi, as they were heading home.

"Eh...Yeah they will be fine" said Fujiomi smiling "I gave to that "tsundere" a useful present"

"What? What did you give him, Tasuku?"

Fujiomi grinned at Mutsumi "A condom!"


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry, I'm so so soooooorry! I had been very busy lately and I haven't had time for anything! But I quit my job! Yeah! It was too troublesome and I didn't like how they worked, and also I hadn't had time for anything! Also I didn't like it! **

**So guys, today in commemoration for my quitting, I finished and updated the last chapter of my Seikon no qwaser fic! I hope you enjoyed it! :) **

**Ohh… I almost forgot, THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS! They are great and you're awesome! **

**I will keep writing more fics today until my commemoration party hahahaha I'm happy!**

**So thanks guys! Enjoy it! Love ya! **

…..

Chapter 5: The festival

The vacation period has ended, and luckily for all the gang, adepts and qwasers still hadn't attacked them. So they still could enjoy their school days calmly.

So a couple of weeks had passed and Mafuyu was planning to go to a festival with Sasha, to see the fireworks together, have fun together, what couples do. Sasha haven't said the words, the "I love you Mafuyu", but she knew it wasn't like him to say that, she didn't have to listening to that words; it was enough for her to felt him and felt his feelings.

Nobody talked about Mafuyu and Sasha anymore. Their "lovely" priest had made one of his lies again: "They were filming a movie guys! Alexander-kun now is famous" and everyone believed him, surprisingly. So their relationship was hidden once more. For them it was perfect, Sasha didn't want to be chased again, and Mafuyu had enough of her own jealousy attacks, it was tiring. And they knew their relationship could have been a hot topic in their whole school.

But their first time was the trigger for their lustful and passionate desires. Of course, how Sasha had predicted, he wasn't able to stop doing Mafuyu: in her bedroom, in his bedroom, in the shower, even in the school. The last time, not long ago, they did it in a broom closet. She was worrying a little. She wasn't able to stop either, so she was planning the festival to keep her mind away from her lustful thoughts, but it was impossible.

They were eating their lunch, with their cute and small class president, and with Fujiomi and Mutsumi. Mafuyu was looking at Sasha, she didn't even touch her lunch because she was too absorbed in her thoughts, that were diverting from the festival. His messy hair, where her hands were not long ago, his eyes closed, the ones that were watching her not long ago, his lips eating his lunch, that lips that were kissing her not long ago. _I'm addicted it´s impossible_, she concluded sighting and blushing.

"Are you ok Mafuyu-san?" said the little black haired girl "You didn't touch your lunch and you are red"

That shook her up. Everyone had their attention in her and her untouched lunch. "It's true Mafuyu-chan, are you ok?" Mutsumi giggled and Fujiomi winked to her, obviously they knew what was happening. Sasha just smirked and went back to his lunch.

"I'm fine!" she said "I'm just thinking about exams that's all"

"But exams are three months away" said the petit girl who was finishing her lunch "right Sasha-kun" Mafuyu knew about the felling of the cute girl. She felt a little guilty. That girl was trying so hard to keep Sasha's attention, but Mafuyu wasn't such a good person to leave Sasha just for her friend, she loved him too much, she was selfish, but also she doesn't want to hurt her, so she kept quiet. The conversation kept going and they didn't notice that deep in the shrubs there was a black silhouette looking at them.

Nobody knew him, well they knew he was there but somehow he managed to be an unnoticed existence. He was a guy whom nobody paid sufficient attention. This guy was too plain and nobody bothered to remember his name. But he didn't care. To him it was enough to watch the girl he likes, the girl he desires, the girl who was so courageous that was able to defy the whole classroom only to defend a friend, her best friend. That was enough for him, seriously. But that day, that abnormal day, he was full of jealousy and his desires grew, when he saw his special girl, his precious girl, be snatched away by a gorgeous guy, a guy younger than him.

To him, Sasha was the enemy. To him Sasha was a dazzling and spoiled guy who had everything, who liked to everybody, who was more mysterious than him, who was more beautiful than him. Obviously, this guy didn't know anything about Sasha; in his eyes he was perfect, too perfect and too dangerous for Mafuyu and that drove him mad.

After lunch, Mafuyu went to Sasha's side. "What?" said Sasha "want more?" he said smirking, but with his eyes full of a lustful fire.

"No!...well not right now…" Mafuyu blushed from embarrassment "I just wanted to say that I want to go to a festival tomorrow, and I want you to go with me" the blush was increasing as she saw Sasha expression change a little. She was inviting him to a date.

"No, I don't like crowds, they put me in bad mood and they are noisy" he said like nothing happened.

Mafuyu jaw dropped, she didn't help but to be angry, but kept her composure "You're always in a bad mood, and hey this is something I want to do!"

"I won´t go! Besides I was thinking of something else" he said, he was also felling angry_. Me, always in a bad mood…this girl has guts…_

"What, stay in home and had sex, surely!" she said to him felling the blush in her face increase for the anger.

"What's wrong with that? That´s something I want to do!" and without a notice he felt a punch in his head. "Fine! I will go alone, jerk!" she said leaving him.

Mafuyu was in her desk, thinking about what to wear in the festival. School was over so everyone was in club activities or going home. She sigthed, that stupid fight was in her mind_. How can Sasha be so selfish?_ She was angry and sad, but man she just wanted to be on a date with him, go out with him, just having sex will look like they only wanted each other to fulfill their carnal desires and not for their feelings. She sighted again. _Sasha only wants me to have sex?..._

"Good afternoon Mafuyu-chan" She jolted up and turned around to see the source of that voice. A guy was in front of her. His black hair was covering his eyes and he looked very depressed. "I was thinking if you will talk to me today" he said smiling, thing that Mafuyu thought it was creepy. She looked at him intrigued. She didn't remember him, but clearly it was someone of her classroom, so she smiled back ".I´m going now eh…"

"You don't have to remember my name Mafuyu-chan" he said approaching her, action that make Mafuyu avoid him and stand up to take her bag "I only want you to know that I love you" he said "and I think that Sasha guy is not the man for you Mafuyu-chan, he didn't even go against his habits to be with you" and with that he left the room, leaving a very confused Mafuyu behind _"WHAT! How the hell he knew that?"_

Yes, someone had confessed to her, thing that never had happened, even Sasha never had said "I love you". She was thinking about it, again and again. What will Sasha would think about it or what would he do about it. A shiver ran through her spine. He will kill him; yeah definitely he will kill him, he will hold his weapon in the air and behead him without mercy. "oh my god, what I'm gonna do". And with that worry she went home.

The days had passed and Mafuyu was a little nervous. Since that confession she was having a strange feeling, like someone was always watching her and following her, but she told nothing about it. Also she received a lot of letters about how beautiful she was, how marvelous she was and how vile Sasha was. Her nervousness arise when she was in the classroom, in her house, in the way home, even when she was with somebody else, because she could always feel a pair of eyes looking at her. On the other hand Sasha was concerned about her behavior. She was shyer and she didn't approach him like before, and when he suddenly enter to the kitchen or the room and talk to her, she would always jolted up and say something like "you scared me!"

"Mmmm…you had a fight with her right?, maybe she is punishing you, that´s why she avoids you!" said Fujiomi to an irritated Sasha, "you know, when Mutsumi get mad at me, she didn't talk to me in days, maybe she thinks you're so stupid and doesn't want to touch you!"

Sasha looked at Fujiomi, who was laughing. Sometimes, and it wasn't a few times, Sasha had had the urgent feeling to kill this guy. He sighted, he can't do that… "No, he said, I know that face, she was scared" he said. He was starting to worry for real.

The day passed and Mafuyu was walking to home when she heard a shout from behind that m,ake her heart stop beating "Ahhhhh poor Mafuyu-chan! Said Mutsumi suddenly, hugging her friend and of course shocking her "I know Sasha can be cold sometimes!"

Mafuyu got free and looked to Mutsumi intrigued "wha- how do you know" she said relieved that Mutsumi was with her now. She was a little nervous. She was feeling that someone was following her.

"Well…Tasuku and I have no secrets" said Mutsumi innocently. "Sasha commented something about it to Tasuku, and Tasuku told me and I came directly to you" she said hugging her again and patting her head "I will accompany you, you poor thing"

When they arrived home, there was an envelope on the floor, "_to Mafuyu-chan". "_For me? Normally are for Sasha" Mafuyu said nervously to Mutsumi, who notice her panic. She opened the envelope and read the letter.

"I'm always watching you, Mafuyu-chan." And a lot of photos of her fell onto the floor. Photos of her walking in the streets, in her classroom, in her house cooking, in the shower, with her friends, with Sasha, crossed with a red cross. Her eyes went wider as soon as she saw all the photographs.

"What the hell" Mutsumi said grabbing all the photographs "Who did this?" But she stopped in the middle, in the photo of Mafuyu in the shower there was a writing _"you are beautiful, and you will become mine soon". _Without a doubt, somebody was stalking her.

"So Mafuyu-chan, since when you know this?" said Mutsumi with a serious tone in her voice. They had entered in the house and Mutsumi was giving her a cup of warm coffee.

"I…I don't know…I had a vaguely idea of who he is" she said still scared "Please don't tell Fujiomi-san please" she said to Mutsumi, who was about to protest but Mafuyu cut her "I want to confront him face to face! I had to be strong! If something like this scares me, I can´t fight against the enemies, they are scarier. I may not be able to fight beside Sasha!"

Mutsumi sigthed "well first of all, we had to burn this photos, they are bad luck, bad omen, dangerous, I can feel it" she said lighting a matchstick.

Sasha arrived late that night, the priest had sent him to search around for some enemy, but he had no luck. He was about to enter the house, but surprisingly Mutsumi was with Fujiomi waiting for him in outside. "Sasha we need to talk"

The day of the festival came and Mafuyu was changing her clothes to go there. She hadn't seen Sasha since yesterday, since the night of the accident with the photos_. He probably come late to home and wake up early_, she thought but still it was strange, normally when he arrived home, he goes to Mafuyu's room to check if she was there.

She finished to change and went to the festival, like she planned with the little president. They will meet Mutsumi there that was their plan. What Mafuyu didn't know was that Mutsumi was with Sasha and Fujiomi following her secretly.

"Ahh man I feel like a stalker" said Fujiomi, stretching himself, looking at Sasha with the corner of his eyes, obviously he was teasing him. The beautiful boy was burning in anger; her eyes were with a fierce green and shining like fire. He didn't stop to complain about Fujiomi comment he only looked at Mafuyu with his hands in his pockets. He was determinate to kill, well in his mind was only that! And of course, he was scaring everybody who was passing by.

_Poor bastard, he didn't know in what mess he is into_. Obviously the thing was that Sasha will not do anything until the situation was too dangerous for Mafuyu to handle. That was the condition Mutsumi put to Sasha before telling him everything. But the boy could hardly wait, he had decided to follow Mafuyu, and had dragged Fujiomi and Mutsumi along.

Sasha was angry with Mafuyu for not telling him anything, but he was angrier with the unknown boy who was scaring her. _Who the hell he thinks he is scaring Mafuyu like that and to take pictures of her naked! Only I can see her naked! Wait... that means he entered to the house, if he had touched her I going to kill him for sure. _A malicious smile appeared in Sasha's face, making Fujiomi and Mutsumi have chills. "Oh my Tasuku, we had awaken a monster"

The full moon was beautiful and the festival was great. Mafuyu was with a lot of people from her class, but she decided to go and buy something for Sasha. Suddenly a hand grabbed her and pulled her to a tree. There he was, the creepy boy from before. She started to tremble a little but with her serious gaze she looked him angrily. "What do you want?"

The boy smiled creepily and stroked her cheek, thing that made Mafuyu push him "Do you like my love letters, Mafuyu-chan?" he said grabbing her hand with force. "I want you to make you mi-" he couldn't finish because Mafuyu slapped him.

"Shut up, jerk! How the hell do you think I would like that! You are crazy! Leave me alone!" she shouted to him, taking all her breath. He just his head a little and then he hid his face in his hands.

"Ahhh…Mafuyu-chan slapped me…" he said trembling and sobbing "she touched me...but she slapped me! THAT MUST BE BECAUSE THAT SASHA GUY IS WITH YOU! He pushed her on the floor and tried to take her clothes. "I MUST MAKE YOU FORGET HIM, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" he said madly ignoring Mafuyu shout and protest "YOU'RE MINE! YOU'RE MINE! YOU'RE MINE!"

Suddenly an iron chain came like a bullet from behind, rolling in a branch tree and grabbing him from the feet and lifting him up like a boxsack. The guy shrieked as he felt his whole body upside down. A calm, cold and deathly voice, like a whisper he could hardly hear, said to him "You´re more than dead, bastard"

Suddenly Mafuyu and the aggressor felt a cold chill. Sasha was standing there, hands in his pockets, calmly looking to his boxsack. He left Fujiomi and Mutsumi behind. He was mad of anger, he couldn't think, in his head there was only that guy trying to rape Mafuyu, who was a mess in the floor. He noticed that she had cried.

The boxsack felt a fist in his face, tasting the taste of his own blood, feeling a horrible pain in all his bloody face. Sasha had broken his nose, his teeth and more. The guy shrieked again, but Sasha didn't care about that, the people couldn't hear for all the noisy of the festival. Sasha punched him a second time "Today you are my boxsack, you know, in need some training know" he kicked a few times, in the stomach and then threw him in the air. In that time, what our stalker saw was the full moon and a terrible image, the silhouette of a beautiful grim reaper, holding his scythe, ready to behead him.

But he only fell in the floor with a loud thud, losing his conscience. Sasha was stopped, stopped by Mafuyu. He was standing there looking at the beaten guy, trembling with anger. His hands were in a fist and his scythe was lying in the floor. She had hugged him from behind, one of her arms in his waist, the other in his arm. "It's ok…, I'm ok Sasha…Don't worry…"

He crashed his lips against hers and pushed her on the floor. "What the hell were you thinking Mafuyu?" he said with a calm but pained face. He kissed her again and whipped her tear his finger. "I was scared to death when I think that he could rape you"

She hugged him "I'm ok, Sasha...Thank you"

Sasha kissed her lips, then her neck, then her breasts. She stroked his hair while he cared her body. "I´m sorry, Sasha"

"Me too, Mafuyu"

Sasha did her wildly and passionately, while the festival was on. The world was just for the two of them. He kissed her, tasting her, making her moan in pleasure, making her moan only for him. Her arms were around his neck, her legs were around his waist. Each trust was telling her all the feelings that Sasha couldn't convey in words. Each kiss was telling her what he felt for her. She was loved, loved by the man she love and make her happy.

The fireworks started, as they climaxed together. He kissed her sweetly. "This is not bad" he said after lending his jacket to Mafuyu.

"Huh?"

"Yeah this thing about the festival it's not bad" he said smiling at her, sitting beside her. "How about we came for the next one together?"

She smiled at him and kissed him "Ok..." and lean her head in his shoulder.

They watched all the fireworks together, and then went home, to continue what they were doing moments ago.


End file.
